


Settled

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda 3.02, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved how Danny was hanging all over Steve when they were looking at the art. This is the car ride back to HQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled

"Danny you can't hang all over me like that." Steve was gripping the steering wheel of the Camaro.

Looking at Steve like he had a second head. "I couldn't see you big oaf!

"Look Danny. I haven't told Catherine about us yet."

"I get that. But when?" 

Steve looked and saw the sorrow on Danny's face. "She won't be upset Danno." Reaching for his lover. "Cath is great. You need to trust she won't be upset."

"I just don't know why you haven't told her. She has been here for weeks now." Pushing Steve's hand away. "Two hands on the wheel."

Instead of grabbing the wheel Steve grabs Danny's hand. Looking in the review mirror he pulls over and puts the car in park. "Danny there hasn't been time. With Doris, and now this art heist and Karen MacNamara kidnapping there hasn't been time."

"She rode with you to Malia's funeral Steven." Danny growled out. Looking away from Steve.

"Danny look at me." Steve waited patiently. Danny had every right to be pissed. They had been lovers for almost 6 months at this point and Steve still hadn't told Cath that they got together after Valentine's Day. He admits, to himself, he is rather worried. With the custody battle he could lose Danny and Grace. Having Cath there for him would give him someone to lean on, but that was the asshole in him. Finally Danny turned and looked at Steve. "I've been afraid to tell her. If I didn't admit what we had was real it wouldn't hurt when you left for Vegas."

Staring at Steve Danny took a breath. "She's your back up isn't she? If I go you will still have someone to fall on top of?"

"It isn't like that."

"Bull. You've had months Steve. MONTHS!!!" Taking a breath and hands waving. "And now you are using Vegas as an excuse? Tell me you aren't sleeping with both of us."

"What? No Danny. No. I wouldn't do that to you." He forgot how well Danny knew him. Their marriage really had become predictable. Damn Detective. "I swear I would never do that to you."

"You are doing it to me Steve. She is your standby in case I am busy. I get it. I am good enough to fuck, but not good enough to love." Danny's hands stopped. "Thank you. It helps me. I mean I get that we have only been together for months and you and Cath have years under your belt. New flavor and all that." Turning away from Steve Danny looked out the window and fell silent.

"Jesus Danno. That is so not true. I am just scared. You follow Grace wherever she goes. My heart belongs to you, but now you could be leaving. My Mom has apparently NOT been dead all these years. So the bullshit that is my emotional constipation and abandonment issues is really based on a lie." Pausing to take a breath Danny cuts in.

"Just leave it alone Steve. Let's go back to HQ. We are on a case."

"No. You aren't going to dismiss me Danny. I mean it." Steve was pissed now. He wanted Danny and only Danny. Just because Cath was now around a bit more didn't mean he wanted her. "I don't want Grace to be hurt by ANY of us Danny. You are not some random flavor."

Silence from the usually expressive man.

"Danny." He knew he was pissed, but it wasn't fair to him. "I want only you."

"That is why you haven't told your girlfriend we are sleeping together and sharing a house?" A pause and Danny looks at Steve. "Right." With a huff he looks back out the window. "I can't do this Steve. Not here. You have had plenty of chances to tell her."

"Danny."

Shaking his head Danny turned and looked at Steve. "Just get us back to HQ. Leave it alone."

"No, Danny. I will not let this go." Steve was hurt and angry and would not let this go. How dare Danny treat their relationship like this.

"Look, we can discuss it at home tonight. I just don't want to deal with this right now." Danny leaned his head on the window of the Camaro.

Taking a breath Steve pulled out his phone. Dialing Cath he waited and got her voice mail. "Cath we'll be at the Tropics at the Hilton tonight can you meet us there? I need to talk to you." Hanging up he looked up and saw Danny facing him. "I don't want to try any old or new flavors. I have the perfect flavor right here."

"It's for Chin. You can't break up with someone at a wake. That's just tacky." Danny was exasperated. 

Shaking his head. "Chin will understand. Besides despite what you may think Cath and I were always casual. And she has been telling me I need to settle down." Smiling softly. "I just need to tell her I have settled down." Watching for Danny's reaction. "Permanently."

Hesitantly Danny matched the soft smile. "You'll tell her tonight?"

"Yes. I will tell her tonight." Reaching out he took Danny's hand and Danny didn't pull away. "I want you Danny. You are the only one I want."

The soft smile brightened until it reached Danny's eyes. "Okay." He leaned over and kissed Steve. "Okay."

Caressing Danny's face with his free hand Steve wanted to run his fingers through Danny's hair, but knew that would be a no no. Not on work time. Only in private was Steve allowed to mess up Danny's hair like that. He couldn wait until later. They stopped kissing and were slightly breathy. "I love you Danno. I can't imagine you and Grace not in my life. I will do everything I can to make sure you know that for the rest of our lives."

"What about Vegas?"

"We deal with that as it comes up. If you have to move. I follow." He could see the disbelief in Danny's eyes. Knowing Danny had trust issues. "Where she goes, you go. Where you go, I go. It is as simple as that."

Waiting for the words to sink in Steve kissed the tip of Danny's nose. Danny chuckled. "You mean that don't you. Unlike our conversation earlier in the week about fighting it and Grace getting hurt. You mean that you would leave Hawaii for her."

"No." Steve kissed Danny again. "For both of you."

Leaning his head on Steve's forehead. "I love you too." Kissing the smaller man back. "Now can we go back to work? We have a kidnapping to solve."

"Of course." Steve put the Camaro in gear and away they went.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are most welcome :)  
> This is not beta'd so concrit is most welcome.


End file.
